loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Featherfall
Blake is a young 12 year old straight half-angel girl. That adventures with her twin brother Adrion. To fight agianst the world, the world is easier with two people. Personality Blake is a unipue girl you could say. She have been trew a lot that have changed her personality from shy to energetic and very childish and often gets scared easily. She the type of girl that is very nice but if you make her mad or upset your going to have a bad time. She's pretty introvertd espesialy compare to her twin-brother Adrion. She's scared of the dark and will often get to her twin brother Adrion if she sees the dark. History From the very start herself she was a angel with only one wing, but something happend she rebeled agianst the god and the angels making them banish her from heaven. She fell down to earth with her wings slowly becoming black. She had a hard time to get use to all of it. Some friendly adults took her to there oprhanage taking care of her at age 6. But sadly she got into a rampage destorying everything in it with the kids to 2 years after she came into the orphanage. She got very sad of the damage she did never being able to bring them back. Thankfully she did enough good to the world to pay back her sins. Now she's slowly becoming a angel agian. But her soul still remainds half-fallen angel. Abilites When she was a Fallen angel she could make barriers appear strong enough to stop decent attack from coming in. But sadly she had trouble making them big enough for them to be useful. After the transfromation to a angel her ablites greatly changed from defensive to healing and attack. She can control holy water that is more powerful then normal water and is very effectiv agaisnt supernatural beings like spirits, angels and demons. But she's relatively new to the power she needs to do very much training until she can control it. For now she can only make holy water but not control it. Apperance She has long white hair, shining red eyes with her height being 4.11ft or 1.25m. With a ectomoprth (Skinny) body build and body type rektangle. She has decent physical strengh able to run away from enemis or parkour away from her of her choosing. She usally wears very girly and childish clothes. With one white angel wing on her back, with a little opening in her jacket so the wing can get trew. Series It's a series called Fallen angles about them on the creator deviantart page. About there journey and how they got here. A lot have changed since the character was first made. Both good and bad, but mostly good. About the creator (Unga) Unga8is a huge anime fan, and likes roleplaying the same amount like roleplaying. She often roleplays with herself or with her friends on discord. Staying at home, not wanting to go outside.